Canicule
by Meenati
Summary: Clarke a chaud, Bellamy aussi. Et cette chaleur est une bonne excuse pour les rapprochements.


**Canicule**

* * *

 _Bonjour ! Les vacances sont enfin là pour ma part ! J'attends toujours les résultats de mon concours mais bon c'est à part lol. Le temps est comment chez vous ? Il fait trop chaud chez moi... ça m'a donné une petite idée cette après-midi et tadam ! Un petit texte écrit à la va vite qui vous plaira j'espère._

 _chuuu~~~~_

* * *

.

Un soleil de plomb fuitait par les volets à moitié fermés du bureau. Si elle n'avait pas besoin d'un minimum de lumière pour travailler Clarke les aurait complément fermés. Elle augmenta une dernière fois la puissance du ventilateur et maudit cet appareil de ne pas avoir un niveau supplémentaire puis elle s'affala sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Une telle chaleur n'était pas possible. Ils allaient fondre à l'allure où cela allait ! Elle tendit le bras dans l'espoir d'attraper sa bouteille d'eau mais un nouveau grognement passa ses lèvres quand elle la fit tomber par terre. Il fallait alors qu'elle se redresse et qu'elle se baisse pour aller la ramasser. Trop d'effort par cette chaleur, elle attendra de mourir de soif. Depuis déjà trois jours les locaux de la petite entreprise où elle travaillait étaient plongés dans cette semi-obscurité où seul le bruit des ventilateurs s'entendait, accompagné quelque fois par les cris de son patron. Comme à cet instant.

 **-Clarke ! J'ai un problème je ne trouve plus le dossier de la pizzeria !**

Finn Collins entra comme à son habitude sans frapper. Elle s'y était habituée et ne sursautait plus à chacune de ses entrées fracassantes mais elle en avait assez de voir ce sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres à chaque fois qu'il franchissait cette porte.

- **La version papier est dans le classeur bleu dans l'armoire à gauche en entrant dans votre bureau Finn. Et je vous ai envoyé un mail avec la version numérique hier pour le rendez-vous de tout à l'heure.**

 **-Ha ok merci. Et arrête de me vouvoyer s'il te plait. Demanda Finn.**

 **-Vous êtes et vous resterez seulement mon patron, je me dois d'instaurer un certain respect entre nous.**

Elle avait bien insisté sur le « seulement ». A son arrivée il y a quelques mois elle devait avouer que Finn Collins ne l'avait pas laissé indifférente. Alors quand il l'avait invité à boire un verre en ville elle avait tout de suite accepté. Mais son cher patron avait oublié de lui dire qu'il avait une petite-amie. Leur histoire s'était arrêtée à ce verre malgré les multiples tentatives du jeune homme pour la reconquérir. Il allait répliquer quand Octavia apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- **Excusez-moi, intervint Octavia, mais Bell' vient de rentrer de sa livraison et il attend sa prochaine feuille de route Clarke.**

La blonde bénit la standardiste. Octavia la sauvait de la remarque de Finn et en plus elle pouvait aller voir Bellamy. Elle attrapa sa tablette et fila avec son amie vers l'entrée.

- **Il te faisait encore des avances ?**

 **-Pas vraiment, tu l'as arrêté à temps.**

 **-A ton service ! répondit la petite brune en lui faisant un clin d'œil.**

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire mais Clarke se stoppa bien vite en arrivant dans le hall. Elle ne souhaitait pas à Lincoln, le livreur habituel, une nouvelle jambe cassée après une chute à vélo mais elle devait avouer que voir Bellamy essuyer la sueur sur son front d'un geste de main lascif alors que son t-shirt blanc commençait à laisser apercevoir trop de détails de son fabuleux corps à cause de la chaleur n'était pas désagréable. Au moins cette canicule lui permettait de se rincer l'œil. Le grand brun lui sourit en la voyant arriver avec sa sœur et s'avança pour voir avec elle les prochaines livraisons qu'il avait. Octavia, elle, s'était réinstallée tranquillement à son bureau et observait leur petit jeu de regard avec amusement. Elle avait parié avec Lincoln que Clarke et son frère allaient finir ensemble avant son retour et elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de gagner son pari quand elle voyait les yeux de Bellamy se balader sur la poitrine de la blonde délicieusement mise en avant par son chemisier, plutôt que sur le plan de route qu'elle lui présentait.

 **-… Et donc tu finis avec monsieur Gonzales comme tous les mardis. Bellamy tu m'as écouté ?**

 **-Bien sûr princesse je n'ai fais que ça.**

 **-Ben voyons ! s'exclama Octavia**

Octavia éclata de rire alors que son frère lui lançait un regard noir pour son interruption puis il reporta son attention sur Clarke.

 **-Je vais aller charger la caisse de mon vélo et vérifier la chaine, j'avais un drôle de bruit tout à l'heure. Expliqua Bellamy.**

 **-Pas trop chaud ça va ?**

 **-Princesse, je ressemble à une frite sortie de son bain d'huile alors ne parlons pas des sujets qui fâchent. Je prendrais une douche en revenant tout à l'heure. Merci pour la feuille de route !**

Un petit clin d'œil et il repartit en direction du garage à vélo pour récupérer son outil de travail. Clarke attendit que la porte soit refermée et se tourna vers Octavia qui la regardait, un petit sourire en coin.

- **Je suis si transparente que ça ?**

 **-Ma chérie je n'oserais pas dire transparente. Tu es… fantomatique peut-être. Couchez ensemble que je gagne mon diner romantique et qu'on en parle plus !**

 **-Tu veux nous mettre ensemble juste pour ton pari ?**

 **-Et parce que je trouve que vous feriez un très beau couple aussi. Je ne suis pas complètement désintéressé du sort de mon grand frère et de mon amie voyons. Termina la standardiste.**

Clarke la remercia pour cette attention et la laissa travailler. Mais quand elle passa la porte elle failli percuter Finn. Elle s'excusa et fila vers son bureau, se demandant ce que leur patron faisait, collé à la porte comme ça.

.

Le lendemain Clarke devait aller voir un hypothétique associé alors elle avait enfilé une robe courte mais classe, près du corps. Il n'était que 8h mais elle s'en mordait déjà les doigts. Elle salua rapidement Octavia qui allumait son ordinateur dans le hall et se pressa vers son bureau pour y retrouver son ventilateur chéri.

 **-Qu… Hé ?!**

Ventilateur chéri qui avait disparu. Pourtant il était bien là la veille, installé tout contre son bureau. Elle fit demi-tour et demanda à Octavia si elle ne l'avait pas vu mais la brune avait déjà le sien et cela lui suffisait. Finn passa la porte à ce moment et elle lui posa la même question.

- **Ha, ce ventilateur est partit à la poubelle hier soir.**

 **-Partit ? Finn il n'a pas pu prendre ses petites jambes et aller à la poubelle tout seul, pourquoi tu l'as jeté ?**

 **-C'est « tu » maintenant ? Nous sommes une société de coursier à vélo respectueuse de l'environnement Clarke, cela fait parti de notre charte. Le ventilateur de ton bureau consommait beaucoup trop d'électricité alors je l'ai jeté et je me suis permis d'en commander un autre qui devrait arriver sous trois jours. Expliqua le patron.**

Trois jours sans son ventilateur chéri ? Clarke faillit lui sauter à la gorge et l'étrangler sur place. Il lui demanda si elle avait d'autres questions puis se dirigea vers son bureau, laissant les deux jeunes femmes passablement énervées.

- **Pourquoi il a fait ça ?!**

 **-Il a dû nous entendre hier. Conclut Clarke en passant une main dans ses cheveux.**

 **-Hé ?**

 **-Lorsqu'on a parlé de ton frère et moi. Il était derrière la porte.**

 **-Ho… Dieu que c'est petit ! J'espère qu'il est mieux monté que ça parce que ça fait de la peine vraiment ! Viens t'installer ici avec moi, il ne peut pas te laisser bosser dans cette fournaise.**

Clarke accepta bien volontiers. Elle n'avait sûrement pas le droit de déplacer son ordinateur et ses dossiers sans l'avis de son patron mais Finn avait voulu jouer, ils allaient jouer.

- **Salut petite so… Ha ! Salut princesse, tu es toute en beauté aujourd'hui.**

Clarke aurait pu sourire à ce compliment. Elle aurait pu dire à Bellamy qu'elle rêvait de lui retirer son t-shirt trop superflue par cette chaleur mais elle était énervée à cause de Collins.

 **-Toi ne la ramènes pas, je suis privée de vent à cause de toi ! Je vais chercher mes affaires O'.**

Octavia écarquilla les yeux puis éclata de rire alors que la blonde passait la porte. Bellamy ne comprenait rien mais il souriait malgré tout. De face Clarke était sexy dans cette robe bleue mais de dos… elle était terriblement sexy et ce spectacle l'avait mis en forme pour la journée.

Elle remercia la serveuse qui l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à la porte du restaurant et tourna les talons. Finn l'avait tellement énervée ce matin qu'elle avait tout donné à ce rendez-vous pour se calmer. Cela avait payé car elle avait eu le contrat et repartait en serrant le dossier contre elle, bien contente. Enfin pas trop serré non plus car elle ne voulait pas que le plastique fonde et reste collé à sa robe par cette chaleur. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, ce maudit soleil ne voulait décidément pas disparaitre.

- **Tu pris pour que la pluie tombe princesse ?**

Clarke tourna la tête, Bellamy enlevait son casque derrière elle quelques mètres plus loin.

- **Tu me suis ? Questionna-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.**

 **-J'aurais bien aimé mais j'ai un boulot je te rappelle et je viens livrer une commande de tacos à cette adresse. Tu me gardes le vélo ?**

Elle acquiesça et il fila vers l'immeuble avec le sac en papier. Il réapparut peu de temps après et Clarke allait le saluer mais il lui annonça qu'il avait finit pour le moment. Bellamy lui proposa de rentrer avec elle à pieds et le cerveau de la blonde lui hurla de ne pas accepter, l'appel de la climatisation d'un taxi se faisait bien pressant.

 **-D'accord. Mais je suis en talons alors je vais mettre plus longtemps ne râle pas hein.**

Son cœur était trop fort. Rien ni personne ne pouvait lutter dans ces cas-là. Bellamy lui sourit et ils commencèrent à marcher tranquillement. Peu de gens se promenaient dans la rue à cette heure-ci et par une chaleur pareille, ils pouvaient profiter du trottoir sans que Bellamy n'ait à slalomer entre les passants.

 **-Au fait, désolée pour ce matin. Collins m'a fait un coup tordu et je me suis énervée contre toi.**

 **-C'est rien. T'es sexy quand tu t'énerves. Répondit-il simplement.**

Voilà qu'il lui donnait encore plus chaud ! Si le soleil n'avait pas sa peau Bellamy s'en chargerait. Elle ne répondit pas et baissa la tête vers le vélo du jeune homme.

 **-Tiens, puisque tu pousses ton vélo tu vas me porter ce dossier !**

Comment changez de sujet par Clarke Griffin. Elle fit deux pas en arrière et ouvrit la caisse pour y glisser les documents puis se remit à la hauteur de Bellamy, toute contente de s'être débarrassé de sa paperasse.

 **-C'était vraiment trop lourd pour tes petits bras ?**

 **-Laisses mes bras tranquille Blake. J'en avais assez d'avoir les mains moites à cause de ces papiers.**

- **Tu détestes vraiment la chaleur.**

 **-Je viens d'une petite ville du nord, le matin je pouvais distinguer la frontière canadienne de la fenêtre de ma chambre alors l'air étouffant du sud merci bien ! Vivement cet hiver.**

Bellamy secoua la tête mais sourit en l'écoutant parler de sa ville natale. Il faisait ce boulot juste pour remplacer son cher beau-frère et sous menace de sa sœur de venir le lever à coup de pied au derrière tous les matins s'il ne trouvait pas un job rapidement mais au moins il avait pu rencontrer Clarke. La miss Griffin n'était pas commode au premier abord mais il avait rapidement réussi à la cerner et venir travailler tous les matins pour la voir n'était pas du tout la corvée qu'il croyait. Il disait à sa sœur que sa présence égayait sa journée pour éviter de se faire taper mais c'était bien celle de Clarke qui le faisait sourire chaque matin.

 **-Tu sais que cette robe te va vraiment bien au fait ? Je te le redis parce que ce matin tu n'as pas accepté mon compliment.**

 **-Merci beaucoup. Et il faut dire que les t-shirt col V te vont pas mal non plus.**

 **-Ca laisse apparaitre ma magnifique musculature. Dit-il en se pavanant.**

 **-Magnifique je ne sais pas par contre Blake. Répliqua Clarke en lui tirant la langue.**

 **-Tu oses critiquer Griffin ?**

 **-Je n'en ai pas assez vu pour être d'accord ou non avec toi c'est tout.**

 **-Si ce n'est que ça je te montre quand tu veux.**

Bellamy éclata de rire en voyant Clarke lever les yeux au ciel avec les joues légèrement rouges. Ils continuèrent leur chemin tout en apprenant à se connaitre, sans plus aucun sous-entendu. Mais plus ils avançaient et plus Clarke maudissait sa robe qu'elle pensait ne plus pouvoir enlever en rentrant ce soir. Elle bénit Bellamy quand il annonça qu'ils arrivaient et elle se précipita vers la porte d'entrée alors qu'il allait vers le garage à vélo.

- **Merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie princesse !**

Elle lui sourit et passa la porte. Sa journée se terminait mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé.

.

Il fallait qu'elle investisse dans un climatiseur. S'enfermer dans son frigo était une solution qu'elle avait envisagée mais il était bien trop petit. Clarke referma la porte de son micro-congélateur en soupirant, c'était les derniers glaçons qu'elle avait. Mais il était 22heures passé et elle mourait toujours de chaud. Impossible de dormir malgré la fatigue, elle venait déjà de regarder la 1ère saison de sa série préférée et allait attaquer la 2ème armée de son bol de glaçons quand on toqua à sa porte. Elle habitait un petit studio dans un vieil immeuble du centre et savait que les murs étaient fins mais le son n'était pas si fort que ça alors sa vieille voisine n'avait aucune raison de venir l'enguirlander à cette heure-ci. La blonde enfila un t-shirt long par-dessus ses sous-vêtements histoire d'être présentable et alla ouvrir à la… Bellamy ?!

 **-Je me suis dis que par cette chaleur tu aurais peut-être envie de partager une glace avec moi. Expliqua-t-il en présentant un sac en plastique à Clarke.**

 **-… Chocolat et pâte à cookie ?**

 **-Caramel beurre salé et chocolat avec pépites chocolat blanc pour l'autre.**

 **-On fera avec. Répondit-elle en riant. Viens, entre.**

Le jeune homme pénétra dans l'appartement et Clarke lui indiqua le canapé-lit déplié pour qu'il s'installe. Elle fit quelque pas de plus pour atteindre sa petite cuisine et elle s'assit avec lui en lui offrant une cuillère.

 **-J'aime bien cette série aussi. Dit-il en montrant la télévision d'un geste de cuillère. Mais ce n'est pas un peu trop gore le soir comme ça ?**

 **-Ne t'en fais pas, si jamais je fais des cauchemars je t'appellerais au secours d'accord ?**

Il acquiesça en souriant et la regarda du coin de l'œil s'installer en tailleur sur le canapé. Cette position devait être tellement naturelle pour Clarke qu'elle en oubliait sa tenue et Bellamy se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il lui tendit le pot de glace au chocolat et ouvrit le 2ème alors qu'elle relançait sa série.

- **Putain j'arrive juste au moment où c'est une véritable boucherie…**

 **-Je te mets les bisounours si tu veux. Se moqua la blonde en léchant sa cuillère.**

Bellamy aurait bien voulut répliquer mais le geste de Clarke le perturba plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il commençait lui aussi à maudire cette chaleur étouffante qui l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Lorsqu'il avait eu l'idée de venir rendre visite à la blonde tard comme ça il n'avait pas qu'une glace en tête bien sûr mais la situation lui échappait. Il préféra tourner la tête et remarqua un bol d'eau sur la table basse.

 **-T'as pas de verre ?**

 **-Ha non ils ont fondus !**

Clarke se leva en attrapant le bol et fila vers son frigo dans l'espoir de le faire rentrer dans la partie congélateur et sauver les derniers glaçons qui lui restaient mais rien à faire. Bellamy posa son pot de glace et alla se poser derrière elle, s'appuyant sur le plan de travail. La chaleur que cette proximité nouvelle venait de faire naître en Clarke n'était pas pour lui déplaire contrairement à la canicule ambiante. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit le souffle du brun contre son oreille.

- **Heureusement que je suis venu te sauver avec mes glaces alors. Murmura-t-il.**

 **-Je ne t'appellerais pas « mon preux chevalier » juste pour une glace tu en es conscient ? répondit-elle sur le même ton.**

 **-Alors il va falloir que je te sauve de cette chaleur d'une autre façon.**

Il prit un dernier glaçon au fond du bol et doucement vint le poser sur la nuque dégagée de la blonde. Clarke frissonna mais pencha la tête de l'autre côté pour le laisser faire et profiter. Le brun, fier de son effet, fit glisser le petit cube glacé le long de son cou et dévia vers sa poitrine. Clarke s'appuya alors complément sur lui et soupira d'aise ce qu'il prit pour une invitation. Sa main libre vint se perdre le long de la cuisse claire de la jeune femme et remonta jusqu'au t-shirt bien trop gênant tandis que les dernières gouttes d'eau glacées ruisselaient entre ses seins. Bellamy allait prendre un nouveau glaçon mais Clarke se tourna et plongea son regard envoûtant dans ses yeux.

- **C'est dangereux ce que tu fais là… souffla la blonde.**

 **-M'en fous, t'es bien trop sexy pour résister**

Clarke eu un rapide sourire et ses mains s'agrippèrent à la nuque du brun pour venir l'embrasser passionnément. Surpris par ce baiser Bellamy en oublia les glaçons et attrapa la blonde par les hanches pour la porter et coller un peu plus leurs corps. Clarke en profita pour l'encercler de ses jambes et Bellamy grogna dans le baiser. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent quand ils commencèrent à manquer d'air.

 **-Je n'en attendais pas tant putain… souffla Bellamy.**

 **-Je ne fais pas les choses à moitié.**

Pour appuyer ses dires elle prit à nouveau ses lèvres tout en faisant glisser ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme. Quand elle atteignit le bas du t-shirt elle se recula sur le plan de travail et lui retira. Elle adorait ce qu'elle voyait alors et sa langue passa entre ses lèvres, rêvant de gouter à cette peau qu'elle ne faisait que distinguer depuis des semaines. Mais elle préféra ralentir le mouvement. En souriant elle tendit la main et attrapa un glaçon qu'elle mit sous le nez de Bellamy.

 **-Ils sont bientôt tous fondus, autant en profiter…**

Les doigts du jeune homme se serrèrent un peu plus sur les cuisses de la blonde et il laissa passer un gémissement de satisfaction quand qu'elle posa le glaçon sur son torse. Il ne la lâchait pas des yeux, voir Clarke se mordre la lèvre en l'entendant soupirer l'excitait. Quand le petit bloc de glace fut complément dissous il passa une main dans les cheveux blonds pour l'attirer dans un nouveau baiser. Les doigts de Clarke s'accrochèrent à sa nuque, le griffant sûrement mais cela lui importait peu. Bellamy la calla mieux sur son perchoir et vint s'attaquer à ce t-shirt qu'il rêvait de déchirer. En modérant ses ardeurs il lui retira facilement mais stoppa ses mouvements. La respiration de Clarke commençait à se faire plus rapide et il ne pouvait quitter des yeux cette poitrine qu'il voulait embrasser depuis des semaines. Au diable la modération, ses lèvres se posèrent sur la peau sucrée de la jeune femme qui ferma à nouveau les yeux. Les deux se cherchaient depuis des semaines. Des semaines où l'un rêvait de l'autre et inversement. Mais Clarke n'aurait jamais espéré ressentir autant de sensations avec des simples baisers. La chaleur avait encore monté d'un cran, elle pouvait sentir la sueur dans son dos et celui de Bellamy sous ses doigts mais ses songes de froid étaient bien loin pour le moment.

 **-Haa… Bell'…**

Clarke resserra soudainement ses cuisses autour de la taille du brun quand elle sentit sa main s'approcher de sa culotte noire. Le brun sourit et décida qu'il était temps de passer à l'étape supérieure. Ses mains se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur ses cuisses et il demanda à Clarke de se tenir dans un soupir puis il la porta jusqu'au canapé-lit. Il l'allongea sur les draps et prit quelques instants pour l'admirer.

 **-Je vais devoir avancer du fric à Lincoln pour qu'il emmène ma sœur à un super diner romantique. Dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour faire la conversation.**

 **-T'es sérieux ? Tu parles de ta sœur dans un moment pareil ? S'offusqua Clarke. Putain Blake viens ici !**

Elle inversa les rôles et se retrouva sur le brun, encore bien trop habillé pour elle. Bellamy tendit le bras pour qu'elle s'approche et qu'ils partagent un nouveau baiser mais Clarke en avait assez d'attendre. Elle apposa ses doigts sur l'entrejambe du jeune homme, bien décidé à lui retirer ce jeans. Bellamy l'aida et une fois en caleçon il tenta de reprendre sa place pour mener l'échange mais Clarke le força à rester allongé.

- **Je t'ai dis que je ne faisais pas les choses à moitié.**

Un petit sourire et elle s'abaissa vers son entrejambe. Le brun passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en fermant les yeux, à cet instant il bénissait la canicule !

.

Octavia aurait dû parier plus. Il n'était pas encore 8heures et c'était elle d'ordinaire qui ouvrait le bureau. Bellamy arrivait souvent en même temps qu'elle pour vérifier son vélo et boire un petit café avec elle mais ce matin-là quelqu'un était arrivée avant elle, la salle de repos était allumée. Elle voulut entrer pour voir qui était là si tôt mais un gémissement l'arrêta, le poing contre la porte.

 **-Putain… faut vraiment qu'on pique ce ventilateur pour le mettre chez toi.**

 **-Bell' je t'ai dé…haa oui…**

Voilà, elle aurait dû parier plus ! Ou elle allait demander à son frère de lui faire un sacré cadeau pour lui faire oublier ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Avant d'aller récupérer son portable pour prévenir son petit-ami qu'il lui devait un diner elle donna un grand coup dans la porte, juste pour les embêter un peu. Elle entendit un bruit sourd de l'autre côté et un juron digne de son frère.

 **-La prochaine fois venez plus tôt pour profiter des ventilateurs parce que Collins va pas tarder, bande de pervers !**

 **-Putain O' !**

 **-Moi aussi je t'aime grand frère. Amusez-vous bien les chéris !**

La petite brune tourna les talons en entendant Bellamy l'insulter mais elle était contente. Son amie et son frère étaient ensemble, la météo avait annoncé un temps pluvieux pour les trois jours suivants, elle allait pouvoir diner dans un grand restaurant et elle espérait secrètement que Finn arrive pour les prendre sur le fait, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait plus rien à attendre de la part de Clarke. Cette canicule n'avait pas eu que des mauvais côtés en fait.

.

* * *

.


End file.
